Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving a multicast broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) subframe.
Related Art
LTE (long term evolution) based on 3GPP 3rd Generation Partnership Project) TS (Technical Specification) Release 8 is a reliable next-generation mobile communication standard.
As presented in 3GPP TS 36.211 V8.7.0 (2009-05) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8)”, in LTE, a physical channel may be divided into a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), downlink channels, and a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), uplink channels.
The PUCCH is an uplink control channel used to transmit uplink control information such as a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) ACK/NACK signal, a channel quality indicator (CQI), or a scheduling request (SR).
Meanwhile, 3GPP LTE-A (Advanced), the advancement of 3GPP LTE, is in progress. 3GPP LTE-A adopts carrier aggregation (CA) and multi-input multi-output (MIMO) supporting four or more antenna ports.
Carrier aggregation (CA) uses multiple component carriers (CCs). A CC is defined by a central frequency and a bandwidth. A single downlink CC or a pair of an uplink CC and a downlink CC correspond to a single cell. A user equipment (UE) served with multiple downlink CCs may be considered to be served by multiple serving cells.
A time division duplex (TDD) system uses the same frequency in downlink and uplink. Thus, one or more downlink subframes are associated to an uplink subframe. Here, ‘association’ refers to transmission and reception in a downlink subframe is associated with transmission and reception in an uplink subframe. For example, when a transport block is received in a plurality of downlink subframes, a UE transmits an HARQ ACK/NACK for the transport block in an uplink subframe associated to the plurality of downlink subframes.